Campana.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (T+Y) Un simple y ligero lemon de Touya+Yukito.


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Campana.  
  
Por: (no se sabe).  
  
  
  
Sonó la campana, indicando que era media noche."¿Se supone que hace eso?" Preguntó Yukito mirando a su amigo. Touya lo miró sobre su libro de texto.  
  
"Es la campana de la escuela de Sakura. Y no, no se supone que deba hacer eso. Mmm... debe estar rota." Dijo Touya volviendo la vista a su libro. Yukito analizó al joven, admirando la gracia con la que se ajustaba a su cuerpo su cinturón, la forma en la que su cabello caía sobre su frente y la mitad de sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y tenía muchas excusas para estar con él. El único problema era que no podía descifrar lo que sentía Touya. A veces su amigo parecía también tenerle un afecto de 'más que amigos'... a veces parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta.  
  
De repente, se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba observando a Touya, sino muy dentro de sus ojos. "¿Yuki?"  
  
"Sí, uh, lo siento." Rápidamente apartó la mirada.  
  
"Sabes Yuki..." Dijo Touya reflexionando. "... le gustas a mi hermana."  
  
"Lo sé." Murmuró abriendo más los ojos. "También a Li."  
  
Touya se sorprendió. "¿Le gustas a Li? Ese mocoso, primero persigue a mi hermana... luego a mi-" Touya se detuvo, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras levantaba la vista hacia Yukito.  
  
"¿Tu qué?" Preguntó Yukito sin aliento.  
  
Touya suspiró. "No sé cómo llamarte. Mi Yuki." Yukito retrocedió ¿Realmente Touya pensaba así de él?  
  
"Sabes To-ya... salí con Sakura por una razón."  
  
"¿Cuál es mi amigo?"  
  
"No me digas que no te diste cuenta de a dónde terminamos comiendo."  
  
"En donde yo- oh..."  
  
"En donde tú trabajabas."  
  
Una sonrisa se posicionó del rostro de Touya. "Ya me lo preguntaba." De repente se acercó más a Yukito en el piso levantando una mano para jugar con su cabello. "Creo que hemos estudiado lo suficiente por esta noche."  
  
Yukito rió sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Touya resbalar por todo su cuerpo. "¿Puedo besarte To-ya?"  
  
"No." Suspiró Touya. "Yo voy a besarte primero." Él descendió y capturó los labios de Yukito con los suyos. Fue un poco torpe por un momento, pero por la posición en la que estaban se dieron cuenta de que encajaban perfectamente. La mano de Touya estaba anclada a su cabello, y la otra mano descansaba firmemente en la cintura de Yukito. El joven más bajo se perdió en el beso, cerrando los ojos y acercándose más a Touya hasta que se sentó en su regazo. Se separaron por aire, y Touya rió suspirando sin aliento al oído de Yukito. "¿Quieres más Yuki?" Preguntó suavemente.  
  
En respuesta, Yukito se movió, permitiendo que Touya sintiera su excitación. "Por supuesto que quiero más."  
  
"Entonces quítate la camisa."  
  
Yukito obedeció fácilmente, quitándose la camisa y dejando que Touya lo recostara sobre el piso. Lentamente... cuidadosamente, Touya colocó pequeños besos sobre su pecho y abdomen, deteniéndose para acariciar cada pezón con su lengua. Ocasionando que Yukito se estremeciera de placer. "Por favor To-ya."  
  
Liberándose de su propia camisa, Touya deslizó sus manos hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón de Yukito. "Levántate." Dijo Touya para poder quitarle el pantalón. Cuando se deshizo del pantalón de Yukito se detuvo para mirarlo. "Eres... eres hermoso, Yuki."  
  
Sonrojándose, el chico de cabello claro levantó una mano y la colocó en el botón de la pijama de Touya, deshaciéndose de ella. "Tú también." Tomó firmemente las caderas de Touya, jalándolas hacia abajo mientras sus erecciones se rozaban, y Touya gimió ante el contacto.  
  
"Dame más." Suspiró Touya. Fácilmente Yukito invirtió las posiciones, para así poder controlar el contacto. Empujó hacia abajo y estuvo así por un momento, recostado sobre Touya, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro chico. Respondiendo a la casi inaudible súplica de Touya, Yukito levantó una mano y tomó firmemente ambos miembros en ella. No podía detener sus embestidas dentro de su propia mano, mientras creaba una fricción entre ambos miembros. Touya comenzó a suspirar suavemente en el oído de Yukito, "YukiYukiYukiYuki."  
  
Alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, y Yukito se estremeció mientras hundía más su rostro en el cuello de Touya, sintiendo cómo Touya callaba sus gemidos en su hombro. Estuvieron así por algunos momentos hasta que Touya rió pícaramente.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Estaremos en problemas si no nos movemos."  
  
"Tienes razón." De mala gana, Yukito se levantó de Touya y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El chico más alto cruzó la habitación y encontró algo para limpiarse, luego regresó y abrazó a Yukito por atrás.  
  
"No hay arrepentimientos, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Yukito besándolo. "Yo... yo creo que te amo."  
  
"Bien." Rió Touya. "Eso está bien. Porque creo que talvez también te amo."  
  
"Entonces, prométeme algo."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"No seas muy duro con Li. Él no puede evitarlo es simple atracción. Lo mismo con Sakura."  
  
Podía sentir a Touya asentir sobre su hombro. "Está bien. Ahora debemos dormir un poco, si no, no nunca podremos aprobar nuestros exámenes de mañana."  
  
"¿Aún quieres que duerma en el piso?"  
  
"Sólo inténtalo." Touya rió malvadamente, jalándolo hacia atrás sobre la cama, y colocando algunas frazadas sobre ellos.  
  
"¿Ahora serás mi novio, To-ya?"  
  
"Incluso te besaré mañana después de los exámenes, para que todos sepan que lo somos."  
  
Yukito suspiró felizmente, descansando cómodamente en los brazos de Touya. "Eso me gustaría. Aunque de todas formas, todos piensan que ya lo somos."  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
